


I'm an emo kid non conforming as can be

by homesickghosts



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, crack!fic, they're emo, tw for slight mentions of mcr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: this is literally a crack fic in which they're emo kids battling for the title of scene queen





	

**Author's Note:**

> i 100% wrote this based off the reply tyler young gave me thanks guys love you all

He smears the black eyeliner around his eyes, giving him a surprised raccoon look. His My Chemical Romance tee is extra tight and his belt is studded. He. Looks. Hot.

 

His pants are nearly cutting of the circulation to his legs but this is what it costs to look this good. And honestly? Who wouldn’t.

 

The only other scene boy at school was Lukas. In a small town like this, you didn’t come across many scene kids. Philip would take what he could get, even if Lukas didn’t do his eye makeup correctly.

 

Lukas wore impossibly tight jeans, ones that practically need a butt scoop to get into them. He even had the classic black high tops AND his hair was black with blue tips.

 

It was a constant duel filled with increasing sexual tension. Both boys wanted to be the Superior Scene Kid and they’d get the title in whatever way they could.

 

They circled around each other, Philip bearing his teeth as if he was sprouting fangs. Lukas wouldn’t fold. He know Philip’s weakness. 

 

Lukas cackled as he pulled out a vinyl copy of Bullets by MCR. Philip gasped at the sight and dropped to his knees. (It was a struggle, though because his pants were so tight, he could barely bend down). Lukas laughed again and put the copy back into his backpack.

 

(In his defense it was his precious baby why would he want to risk it getting ruined?)

 

Philip knew Lukas was about to win the long battle so he tried to stand back up, but alas. His favorite pair of skinny jeans ripped. And not even at the knee. Philip let out a cry of defeat and collapsed completely onto the floor.

 

Lukas had won this round but it wasn’t anywhere near over.

 

“So Philip… wanna go make out?”

 

Philip rolls over on the floor. “Yeah,” he replies and then rolls back over to keep wallowing in his own pit of despair.


End file.
